A different start
by TwilightFan10101
Summary: what would happen if Bella was the new vampire at Forks High School? What if Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were humans, and their guardians/caregivers/adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme were vampires?
1. A New Beginning

**A/N None of these characters are mine, the only thing that is, is the plot! xD happy reading!**

Bella POV:

I looked out the window as the sky began to lighten through a break in the clouds, I watched the colours turn from grey to pink to a pale light blue, of course it wouldn't be very bright, the sun and sky would be covered in a thick layer of cloud and it would be raining all day, it sounds like a prediction, but here it is fact. Though I don't mind the lack of sun, it was the reason I moved here, I wanted to enjoy my life as a vampire not have to sneak around at night. Forks is a small community, and as everyone would know everyone, I'm making a point to attend the local high school, 'Forks High', so as to not draw attention to myself. The school holds hardly any students, which is a good thing for me, the less people there are, the less likely that anyone will be too nosy. I want to know what a normal human life is like, so what better way than to try it first hand? The only problem I may face is the human blood; I've been on a diet of animal blood for as long as I can remember and seeing as I can remember back to when I was first a vampire it is definitely a long time ago! I have no idea what it's like to drink human blood I swore never to drink it and so far I have kept that promise, tomorrow will be the ultimate test and I hope I won't kill anyone.

Edwards POV:

Ugh, I wish I didn't have to go to school today, the school does nothing for me, I ace my classes, and sit around doing nothing at all, I would be much better off staying at home and doing something productive here, but... my parents, well, adopted parents, have a strict rule that we, being my brothers and sisters, must attend all years of schooling in order to be turned. Carlisle and Esme are both vampires, hence them being our adopted parents, my siblings, aren't really my siblings either, but we all came from the same fostering agency and had always stuck together like glue, so when Carlisle and Esme came along for us, we put it to them that it was all or none. The perks of having vampires as parents is that eventually, and yes after rigorous years of schooling, we would be vampires too. The downside... they always knew what you were doing. Maybe the only good thing about school today is there's a new girl attending. But even still, school is still school.


	2. First Day  Bella POV

Bella POV:

I climbed out of my old beaten truck, it seemed I'd made the right choice to go with old most the cars around here seemed to be old and dirty, only one car stood out and that was the shiny Volvo parked at the very back of the parking spaces, and it looked like someone had fashion after all! I made my way to the front office all the humans around me were wearing jackets and coats I didn't feel the cold or the heat I didn't really feel much to be honest but that was one of the joys of being a vampire your temperature was always the same and you could wear the shortest shorts on a cold day, though the humans did look at you with weird expressions on their faces so I just decided to go with the flow I wore a pink shirt that had silver butterflies around the stitching, I wore blue denim jeans with some joggers as that is what most kids seemed to wear these days, and my jumper was a pale blue that tied my whole outfit together.

I walked into the office and the lady there gave me my timetable first up was biology and I was almost certain that I would have done that class before so I could spend most of the lesson day dreaming and watching the boys try and flirt with me. I walked up to the teacher and gave him my sign in slip

"ahh Isabella Swan, please introduce yourself to the class" he said. I swear if looks could kill then he would be dead,

"Well my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella," I started "I just moved here from umm" whoops I hadn't figured out my story yet, "I've moved here from California, I'm 16 and that's pretty much it." I smiled and walked to my seat the only seat left in the classroom the boys eyes followed me as I sat down in my seat, the boy next to me just sat there, he didn't stare like the others so I decided to start a conversation with him!

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked my musical voice ringing,

"uh, Edward, Edward Cullen" It was then that he looked at me, his beautiful Hazel eyes made me melt on the inside, and his scent was delicious oh I must stop thinking about his scent my throat caught on fire, why me? The bell rang and I raced from the classroom trying to keep human pace I walked into the lunch room and grabbed a plate of food, not that I intended to eat it, and sat at a table by myself. The room slowly started to get busier and soon every table was filled except one, I scanned the room to find no Edward Cullen,

"so that must be his table" I thought to myself. Just then five people walked into the room Edward being one of them, I noticed how they all dressed beautifully and to be honest it seemed like them and I were the only ones here with dress sense, it seemed one of the five also thought so, the girl who was pixie like and short, with spiky black hair sticking everywhere, whispered to the man walking next to her

"wow see someone else here does have great dress sense too!" he just replied with a grunt. After collecting their food they sat down at the table and they each tucked into their food I could hear Edward talking,

"there was a girl in class..." he started

"oh a girl haven't you seen a girl before Eddy?" the tall muscular boy sitting next to Edward teased "shut it Emmet!" The girl next to Emmet growled "I want to hear Edwards story!" He looked disappointed that no-one got his joke.

"As I was saying" Edward started "The girl in my biology class, she's well, different she said she was from California but she is as pale as the moon and she has a sweet musical voice like Esme and Carlisle do." He finished. The pixie girl answered him

"so what? You think she is a vampire?"

Edward replied "well she might be I dunno Alice, I haven't really had the chance to properly talk to her yet if she is she can probably hear us talking right now and anyways, she doesn't seem to be a problem."

"She seems like the normal human to me I'm sure she is fine" Alice trilled back at him,

"Well I think quite the opposite!" The blonde girl spoke up "what if she is here to hunt humans, what if she..." she was interrupted by the man Alice had spoken to before,

"Rosalie, I'm sure she won't hurt anyone, why would she come to school? If she really wanted to hunt humans that bad she would just grab someone off the street why bother to come to school?" Alice spoke up again,

"well put Jasper you are completely correct! She must be a good vampire a 'Vegetarian' plus she has good fashion sense so I like her, and vampire or not I think we should make her feel welcome." She looked at the others sitting around the table. "Well?" She asked sounding impatient.

"I say we wait until next week just to see what she is really like maybe Eddy could suss her out?" Emmet said. In the end they had all agreed with what Emmet had said, it looked like I wasn't going to be befriended by them till next week; I must be on my best behaviour. The Bell rang and we all headed off to class, English...


	3. First Day  Edward POV

Edwards POV:

As soon as biology had finished Bella rushed out of the classroom I was almost certain that she was going faster than humanly possible which only lead to one thing... I too raced out of biology towards my siblings who had the same first class altogether we walked slowly to the lunch room and when we got there we grabbed our lunch and headed to our table we began our discussion about the new girl we decided in the end that I would befriend her, get to know her and if she was safe I would tell the others and they would introduce themselves to her.

I had English class, it wasn't that far so I walked slowly and got there just as the teacher came around the corner, I watched as Bella handed him her slip and he sent her to the back of the classroom, with me. She looked happy but also looked in pain as she was sitting next to me,

"Hi," I said, "it seems we have quite a few classes together this year" I smiled and she grimaced "and...?" she asked.

"Well I thought we could be friends?" I suggested carefully, she did not look like she was in a good mood.

"Yeah I suppose we can be." She turned towards the front of the class her fists were clenched and she was sitting as far away from me as possible, I had no idea what was wrong with her

"so you moved her from California?" I said hoping to spark a conversation with her "yeah" she answered,

"so um do you live with your parents?" It was an innocent enough question but she took offence to that

"stop prying!" I realised that she never looked at me not once, she flirted with other boys stringing them along I think she thought it was quite funny to watch them follow her hoping that she would choose them.

She was in pretty much all of my classes and since no-one ever sat next to me and all the other desks were full, the teacher would send her to sit next to me. The final bell rang for the day and she was gone in the blink of an eye as I looked out the window I saw a old red truck pulling away with Bella Swans face in the driver's seat, there was no way she could have gotten out there so fast unless... I was 99% sure now that she was a vampire!

**Please rate :) if you have anything else i can include in this story please let me know :) Happy Reading**


	4. Going to visit

**Please , please, please, give me some good ideas for more chapters**

Bella POV:

I was so glad when the final bell rang Edward was making me go crazy I think I was in love but I couldn't allow that around such a fragile human, maybe I should leave Forks and come back when he has finished school and gotten on with his life, no I couldn't bare it, I was so deep I thought that I forgot to act human I was in my car in a flash whoops better work on that I don't need people getting suspicious.

Maybe me and Edward would work out after all it sounded like they already knew some vampires Carlisle and Esme I wondered if they were like me or if they hunted humans? Night-time when you're a vampire is super boring, there is nothing to do in this big old house of mine, a thought flashed into my mind, and I could take a look at Edwards' house... NO! Not yet maybe some other time I could lose it there aren't many humans to kill and they would all be asleep no I have to be certain that I won't harm humans then I can take a look at their house.

The week flew by and by Friday I decided that I could talk to Edward without hurting him, I walked into biology "Hey Edward," I called in my musical voice "How have you been? I'm sorry I have been acting hostile..." I racked my brain for an answer as to why I was acting like this "it's just you know new school, don't know who people are really I'm just trying to get the hang of things sorry if I have been rude." I finished,

"its ok" he laughed, I loved the sound of his voice, "I'm just glad we are finally talking" he smiled showing his brilliant white teeth,

"S...S...So" I stammered which is very unusual for a vampire, before I could finish the bell sounded for lunch and I headed off, with my plate of prop food, towards my table and I sat down, I actually talked to him he isn't that bad I didn't go crazy maybe I can see his house tonight, yeah I think I will...

**TONIGHT**

School finished and I had raced home, by 10:00pm I was getting ready to run over to his place it would be easy all I would have to do was trace his scent I left the house and ran to the school and started to trace his scent his house was a good hour into the bush land well for humans on foot but I was a vampire with super speed, so I got there in 30 minutes I could have made it in under 10 minutes but I wanted to get there later just so I could be certain they would be asleep, their house smelled different, not like a normal human house it smelt...

well it's hard to describe but it had a welcoming smell to it I could smell Edward he was in the upstairs room, the far left one, their house was big, well that's all I could tell standing on the outside, I climbed up to Edwards window all the lights in the house were off I climbed through the open window and walked over towards a sleeping Edward.

He was so peaceful, I could hear the quiet breathing of people sleeping throughout the house as I walked across the hall towards the another room, it was vacant but I guessed it was a guest room or maybe just a spare room for clothes as the cupboards seemed to be filled with clothes. The house was three stories high and on the third story was another two bedrooms I walked over to the first one, Rosalie and Emmet was in the same bed together! And in the other room Alice and Jasper were also in the same bed! I remembered Edward saying something about adopted so maybe all these siblings were adopted and that's why they were together poor Edward missed out. A thought struck me... where were their parents?

I raced back to what I thought was a guest room, the clothes smelt kind of like Edward and his siblings, so his parents must have been out oh well I was fast enough that they wouldn't see me I was fine, I walked back over to Edwards' room and had a look around I was so busy looking that I didn't hear the footsteps of two people running and they were getting closer to the house, I heard it at the last minute, I placed Edwards picture frame of his parents back down and jumped out the window, suddenly everything was quiet, nothing just silence I started walking into the forest when I felt something land on my back...


	5. Meet the parents  Carlisle POV

Carlisle POV:

Esme and I left the house to go hunting the kids were fast asleep and everything seemed normal, on the way home we caught a scent it wasn't familiar but I knew it was a vampire scent, I didn't worry at first I told Esme that it was probably just someone passing through but what Esme said next did worry me

"Carlisle!" she called "this track is on a direct route to our house and if it's a vampire we don't know if she is like us or if she hunts humans and the kids are at home!" Esme took off and I raced after her when we were a few metres from the house we caught a figure in Edwards's room and the scent that was blowing our way told us that it was a vampire!

"Esme" I whispered so quiet that human ears would never pick it up "into the tree look she heard us coming she is leaving but we need to find out who she is so up into the tree we can take her by surprise"

Esme silently agreed and we climbed up into the tree, the vampire jumped out the window and stopped she looked around and obviously saw nothing of interest to her, she walked a steady pace towards the tree then I gave the signal and I jumped from the tree landing on her back Esme was right behind me for backup, the girl tried to fight us but we were stronger Esme held her down and I bent down near her face,

"Esme, it's ok she's vegetarian!" I exclaimed I was happy that we had found another vampire that had ways like us.

"Esme?" the girl said,

"Urr yes I'm Esme" my wife said, she stared at us for a few seconds, "

Wait a minute are you friends of Edwards?" She asked

I laughed, it was a bad move she got fierce and ripped herself out of Esmes' hands she spun around to face me "are you friends of Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper or not?" I answered her in a calm voice,

"Yes well not exactly friends..." She took a defensive position "but," I continued, "we are there well adopted parents, we took them from an orphanage, they weren't happy there we had tried to apply for adoption but they said that those kids weren't up for adoption so we stole them in the night, we told them what we were and I don't think they could be happier here." I finished with a sigh, that had taken me back a while,

"Oh I'm sorry I suppose one wouldn't know what to think when they get jumped upon by someone." She said, she sounded truly sorry about the way she had acted,

"Yes we are quite sorry about that we didn't know if you were dangerous or not, we really do love our children." I held out my hand "I'm Carlisle Cullen, I'm the local doctor, and this is my wife Esme and I'm guessing that you have met my children at school?"

She shook my hand "yeah nice to meet you I'm Bella Swan, I haven't really met any of your kids except Edward, how do you cope being a doctor I mean... the blood" She looked surprised that I was a doctor

"well it took years and years of practise but I have never drank human blood nor has Esme" "Wow neither have I!" she sounded like she should be a newborn, the way she spoke and how she didn't know that we were vampires I wondered how old she was "how long ago were you created?" I asked hoping she wouldn't get offended,

"Urm 100 years ago, why?" she replied, sounding curious

"Oh do you live with your creator?" she had been alive almost as long as Esme and I but she was different

"well, no I woke up alone I don't remember anything about being created, actually I have spent most my life in the woods where I was created hunting animals I don't remember much about my human life and I don't know who turned me but this is the first time I have actually met another vampire that's why I didn't realise your scent, this year is also my first around humans I thought I could handle it and I have so far" she flashed me a smile,

"So you never had anyone to help you through being a newborn?" I was mostly wondering this to myself and I guess she thought so too as she didn't answer. No wonder why she is so curious about everything it's like she just got made and skipped the crazy time.

Esme spoke up then, "you live in a house all by yourself?" I knew what was coming next and I was happy about it she needed someone to help her, "well if you want, Bella you can live here with us be a part of our family?"

Bella looked surprised "I'd love too but I'm not that good around humans I'd never trust myself to live in a house with them."

Esme smiled at her, "Bella, Carlisle and I will be here to watch out for you, we wouldn't let you hurt anyone we Can guide you through being a vampire, so what do you say?" Bella thought for just a moment but it looked like she was really concentrating, Esme turned to me and smiled, she was hopeful, and then Bella answered

"Um, well if it's not too much trouble I'd love to stay with you." Bella smiled as Esme pulled her into a hug, it looked like my family was growing!


	6. A bigger family

Bella POV:

After we figured out that we both weren't the enemy we relaxed, Esme and Carlisle we really kind, plus they were the first vampires I'd met so far. Carlisle asked me some questions about my past and I asked about his children which were adopted just as I'd thought. Esme was quiet right up until the end she completely surprised me; she asked if I would want to become part of their family, I declined at first; I didn't want to live with humans just In case something happened. Carlisle said that he would stop me before that happened he said they would help me through being a vampire.

Esme then asked me again and I thought for a fraction of a second but that was all I needed, as I said yes Esme pulled me into a great big hug, it was then I knew that I had made the correct decision. It turned out that they did have a guest room, it was located on the top floor in between Rosalie's and Emmet's room and Alice and Jasper's room, and it was a big room very colourful!

Esme stayed at the house while Carlisle ran with me back to my house to pack my things, I didn't have much stuff; only my clothing items, which I loved, some paintings, my carpet and my money. We loaded it into my truck seeing as it had more room, I drove the truck back to the Cullen's house and Carlisle drove my Convertible, their garage was huge and it had loads of space to park both my cars.

I took my stuff to my room and unpacked, Esme came up and helped put my clothes away and helped me to decorate the room by morning it was looking fabulous! I heard movement from the rooms and looked at Esme, I must have had a worried look on my face because she said,

"Come on down stairs we'll introduce you properly it'll be fine" she gave me a big smile, "we'll explain everything to them."

"You can explain everything but please not about the part that I was here in the house please?" I looked at her pleadingly,

"It's ok I won't say anything about that you'll be fine stick by us ok?" I nodded and we raced downstairs at vampire speed, and sat at the huge kitchen table. The first person to walk down the stairs was Edward, his eyes widened when he saw me,

"urr, Esme why is Bella here?" he sounded sleepy still, and he rubbed his eyes as Esme replied,

"I'll explain when everyone else is here." Soon enough Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie walked down the stair and like Edward their eyes looked like they almost popped out of their head. As Esme went through the events of last night I sat there taking in each of their faces they seemed fine with all of the information so far I listened to the last part of Esme's speech,

"well Bella needs someone to look after her like you guys have me" she paused, "so I invited her to live with us and she accepted so she is your new 'adopted' sister." For a moment everyone was speechless then Alice rushed forward and hugged me,

"Yes! This is the best news ever! Another sister..." I hugged her back awkwardly I looked at Carlisle who was behind the group he gave me the thumbs up, all I have to do is not think about her scent, it was hard Alice finally pulled away and I let my breath out,

"oops sorry Bella I forgot the whole controlling yourself around humans thing." Alice smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok I was fine if there had been a problem Carlisle or Esme would have done something." I smiled at her, they all seemed pretty happy that I was part of their family now.


	7. Authors Note

Hello to my readers, I am so sorry that I had abandoned this story, but I am back and will try to keep it going, I am going to change some of the starting chapters, make it a little more in depth, I started this a long time ago and looking back on it, I see many details I can add and many things that I can fix, I also have somewhere that the story can go now!

So for those of you that would like me to keep going, you will get more of the story, but bear with me, I will be fixing up previous chapters first!

Thanks for those of you who continue to read this! It is you guys that have inspired me to continue.


End file.
